The End
by Teleliniel
Summary: One-shot, song-fic. Sometimes it’s hard to accept things that happens, but you have to let go...


Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot. The song is called The End and belongs to Groove Coverage.  
  
Written by: Jannika a.k.a Teleliniel  
  
Summary: One-shot, song-fic. Sometimes it's hard to accept things that happens, but you have to let go...  
  
A/N: Something that popped up in my mind when I was listening to this song. I hope it's good, my last song-fic wasn't very good I can admit that. But I hope this is better, please be nice about the grammar and spellings. English isn't my home language.

* * *

_**The End**_

The world outside did not seem to notice.  
Notice that something was missing.

_My home is in motion, as darkness unfolds.  
The air overloaded, the sky's dancing gold._

She was sitting in her window in their house on the hill and stared out over the horizon.  
Just where earth and sky met, a red sun was rising, painting the sky gold. 

_But you went away, you left me to stay  
We'll see us in heaven, I'm counting the days_

She had been sitting her all since she got the news,  
the news that made her world start to fall apart,  
and her heart to brake in a million pieces.

_At the__ end of time, at the end of us,  
At the end of everything we had,_

She did not know how to go on.  
How could she keep going with a broken heart, with a piece of her soul missing?  
She had nothing to keep on going for.  
She even had to fight to keep breathing, because she did not want to live anymore...  
But she wasn't ready to end it... yet. 

_Only faith helps you, only grace can do  
Only you can take the pain_

At first she did not want to understand, to accept the news.  
  
It was just too hard, but now she began to understand that her world, that her life would never be the same again.  
  
Her soul would probably never be whole again and her heart would be forever broken. 

_Cause the end of peace is the end of life  
and the end of any happiness_

The big news about the Dark Lord, the one who they had lived in fear of for so many years, was defeated, and this time for good.  
  
But also the news about her hero, her love.  
  
The news about him was the ones she didn't want to accept.  
  
That he was gone, and nowhere to be found.  
  
But then they had found him...  
  
The waiting was over, forever over.  
  
For everybody else at least.  
  
But she would keep on waiting for him to come home, to come home to her again. 

_Only love helps you, only trust can do  
Only you can take the pain of me_

She could not accept that she would never hear his voice again,  
that she would never be able to feel safe in his warm embrace,  
never drown in his beautiful green eyes. 

_At the end of time, at the end of us,  
__At the end of everything we had,_

Never ever again...  
  
She could not accept that he was gone... that he was dead...  
  
She just wanted to keep on thinking that he would come back...  
  
Someday come walking on the small path up to their house, calling her name. 

_Only faith helps you, only grace can do  
Only you can take the pain_

She remembered the day he went away to fight to Dark Lord for the final time. It was three months after their wedding. Their wedding had been so beautiful, just like she wanted it to be. They'd fell in love in her fifth year and even six years later they had been so much in love. 

_Cause the end of peace is the end of life  
and the end of any happiness_

The day he went away was grey, like the weather knew how they felt.

She hadn't begged him to stay because she knew that he could not.

He had to go or else the world would fall apart completely.

And she hadn't made it even harder for him to go because she knew that it was already hard enough.

He did not want to leave her but he had to...  
  
He had told her that he loved her, that he was forever hers and that he promised to come back...  
  
A promise he did not keep...

_Only love helps you, only trust can do  
Only you can take the pain of me_

She didn't know how long it had been since he'd left, nor did she know how long it had been since she got the news... she'd lost counting of the days long time ago.  
  
Her friends and family tried to make her come out of the house, their house, out of her shell. But it didn't matter how hard they tried, nothing could make her come out, nobody could make her live again... except maybe one person... but that person was gone... forever gone. 

_When thunder is calling I feel so alive  
The very first morning, can you see the light?_

Outside the window, thunder was playing.  
When she was younger she'd loved thunder, but now she didn't even notice.  
Now when the end was here, all she notices, everything she saw was darkness.  
Never did she se any light anymore.  
  
She'd stopped counting the days until he would come home... she had finally understand that the day would never come... 

_But you closed the door, to what I adored  
We'll see us in heaven, I'm counting no more_

Before darkness clamed her, she pictured him smiling, calling her name, in her head and whispered: "We'll se us in heaven, my love."


End file.
